


La Vie En Rose

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Song: La Vie En Rose, i hc Alastor with a cajun accent and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Angel has a nightmare, one he hasn't had in a long time and goes to his boyfriend for comfort.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Have this little drabble I wrote based on a hc i thought of last night at work!It's incredibly self-indulgent

It was incredibly quiet in the hotel that night seeing as it was sometime past 4 am and the radio demon was currently reading one of his older books. It was peaceful, the quiet and he was happy for it. But because of how quiet it was a sudden knock on his door was all the more jarring. Looking up from his book a bit annoyed at the interruption he went to see who needed him to find none other than his love standing outside. His annoyance lessened at seeing Angel only to shift into concern at seeing how upset Angel looked. "Cher, what's wrong?Did something happen?" Angel wrapped a set of arms around himself before speaking" I know you're probably busy right now but, heh,I had a nightmare and I didn't really feel like being by myself" "Of course my darling come here" Taking one of the spider demon's hands he led Angel over to his bed and sat down next to him. Nightmares with Angel he knew were always something miserable and so he knew that Angel required a lot of comfort,and so shifting to lean back against a pillow Alastor pulled his darling over to lay on his chest. "Do you feel like telling me about it?" At the shake of his head Alastor gave him a smile, one of the softer ones saved just for him and responded softly, Cajun accent slipping through" Well, then how 'bout I sing t' you?" When Angel responded stating that that sounded kinda nice, the radio demon leaned his head back to think of a song and one popped into his head,a little French song he'd discovered a week back. "La Vie En Rose" he learned was the title and, while he wasn't much for anything sappy the lyrics made him think of Angel. So, wrapping an arm around said boyfriend he hummed out the quiet song. And when Angel started to shake he held him tighter keeping his voice low as he sang hoping it to be a comfort. Eventually Angel's tears had stopped, the images of an abusive father finally leaving his head. And, as the song neared its end Angel in the embrace of one of the few he actually trusted to see him like this, felt his eyes getting heavy, Alastors voice lulling him into sleep.

When you press me to your heart

I'm in a world apart

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak, angels, sing from above.


End file.
